bravefrontiereuropefandomcom-20200213-history
Sapphire Dragon Asto
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 20927 |no = 1514 |element = Water |rarity = Dream |cost = 48 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 8 |description = A warrior who fought as a member of the Zektasa until the Arena was lost, even after gaining the wealth and fame required to restore his family's station. His memoirs state that what kept him in the Arena was the feeling that he could grow stronger still if he were to remain there. Had the incident leading to the Arena's destruction not occurred, he might have spent the rest of his life as a gladiator. If he had, the flowing beauty of his swordplay would have entranced countless fans as it grew ever more polished over the years. |summon = I've reached a decision. I will live by the sword...and die by it! Combat is my life!! |fusion = Heh, happiness is a hard thing to measure. Not even princes or kings know this sweet taste of victory! |evolution = I didn't give up on restoring my family's station. I just wanted to try betting on myself, and on my potential to grow even stronger! |hp_base = 6254 |atk_base = 2449 |def_base = 2410 |rec_base = 1951 |hp_lord = 8126 |atk_lord = 3034 |def_lord = 3012 |rec_lord = 2428 |hp_anima = 9243 |rec_anima = 2130 |atk_breaker = 3332 |def_breaker = 2714 |def_guardian = 3310 |atk_guardian = 2732 |hp_oracle = 7674 |rec_oracle = 2875 |hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 12 |normaldc = 48 |ls = Flowing Assault |lsdescription = 100% boost to Atk, 50% boost to max HP, considerably boosts BB and SBB activation rates, enormously boosts BB gauge each turn & considerably boosts ABP and CBP gain |lsnote = +20% activation chance, fills 8 BC, 50% ABP & 25% CBP |bb = Quell Savor |bbdescription = 16 combo Water attack on all foes, 6 combo powerful Water attack on single foe, hugely boosts BB gauge & hugely boosts BB gauge for 3 turns |bbnote = Fills 8 BC instantly & fills 7 BC for 3 turns |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 16 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 18 |bbdc = 16 |bbmultiplier = 320 |bbhits2 = 6 |bbaoe2 = 1 |bbdc2 = 6 |bbmultiplier2 = 600 |sbb = Authority Blue |sbbdescription = 18 combo powerful Water attack on all foes, 12 combo random powerful Water attack, hugely boosts BB gauge, hugely boosts BC efficacy for 3 turns & hugely boosts BB gauge each turn for 3 turns |sbbnote = Fills 8 BC instantly, fills 7 BC for 3 turns & 50% efficacy |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 18 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 25 |sbbdc = 18 |sbbmultiplier = 520 |sbbhits2 = 12 |sbbaoe2 = 1 |sbbdc2 = 12 |sbbmultiplier2 = 720 |ubb = Sworn Sword |ubbdescription = 24 combo massive Water attack on all foes, enormously boosts Water elemental damage for 3 turns, enormously boosts BB gauge for 3 turns, fully restores HP for 3 turns & enormously reduces damage taken from all types for 2 turns |ubbnote = 500% elemental damage, 100% reduction & fills 50 BC |ubbtype = Heal/Offense |ubbhits = 24 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 24 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |es = Passionate Slash |esitem = |esdescription = Damage taken boosts BB gauge and may restore HP |esnote = Fills 2-3 BC & 25% chance to heal 20-25% damage |evofrom = 20926 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |howtoget = |dreamskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |dreamskill1_1_sp = 10 |dreamskill1_1_desc = 20% boost to Atk, Rec |dreamskill1_2_sp = 10 |dreamskill1_2_desc = 20% boost to max HP, Def |dreamskill1_3_sp = 10 |dreamskill1_3_desc = Boosts Def relative to how high remaining HP is |dreamskill1_3_note = 0.5% boost per 1% HP remaining |dreamskill1_4_sp = 10 |dreamskill1_4_desc = Boosts Atk when BB gauge is over 50% |dreamskill1_4_note = 50% boost |dreamskill2_cat = Attack Boosting |dreamskill2_1_sp = 20 |dreamskill2_1_desc = Boosts BB Atk |dreamskill2_1_note = 50% boost |dreamskill3_cat = Special |dreamskill3_1_sp = 60 |dreamskill3_1_desc = Probable resistance against 1 KO attack |dreamskill3_1_note = 60% chance |dreamskill3_2_sp = 40 |dreamskill3_2_desc = Enhances LS's success rate of BB/SBB activation effect |dreamskill3_2_note = +10% chance. 30% chance total |dreamskill3_3_sp = 30 |dreamskill3_3_desc = Enhances BB/SBB's huge BB gauge boost effect |dreamskill3_3_note = +2 BC. Fills 10 BC total |dreamskill3_4_sp = 30 |dreamskill3_4_desc = Enhances BB/SBB's huge BB gauge boost each turn effect |dreamskill3_4_note = +2 BC. FIlls 9 BC total |dreamskill3_5_sp = 50 |dreamskill3_5_desc = Adds considerable BB gauge boost when attacked for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |dreamskill3_5_note = Fills 4-7 BC |notes = *Asto is the only unit so far to use Type 8 Arena AI |addcat = Arena Champions |addcatname = Asto2 }}